Zim and Minimoose's Relationship
The relationship between Zim and Minimoose can de described as decent, since Minimoose is no doubt Zim's most competent and powerful minion despite not appearing as much as GIR or being as outspoken as the Computer. Zim created Minimoose in the cancelled episode "Nubs of Doom" to be the ultimate "evil" henchman to replace GIR after Zim got tired of his insane SIR Unit's constantly being distracted by Suck Munkeys. Instead, Zim created a floating stuffed animal that takes the form of a floating, purple, nose-less moose. Zim was impressed by how competent Minimoose was during the trials he put it through to test if it was a worthy henchman, and even said that if he was capable of love, he would actually love Minimoose… maybe. Even after saying that Minimoose was a failure for not being able to destroy Dib, Zim didn't dismantle it, instead letting it be an addition to his "army of evil". This was most likely because as mentioned above, Minimoose is a capable minion which was proven both in the series and the comics, as Minimoose is capable of giving speeches that are quite persuasive despite the fact that it is only capable of squeaking. During "The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever", Minimoose was fittingly disguised as one of Santa Claus' reindeers to help Zim in his plan to subjugate the human race and was able to pilot a ship, which pleased Zim, but he was also annoyed that his moose minion was "too jolly". In the comics, Minimoose doesn't appear in many issues, but when it does, it is both loyal to Zim and quite helpful. Among other things, in the first issue it distracts Dib long enough for Zim to leave Earth in his Voot Runner, in Issue 3 and Issue 44 it serves as a mount for Zim to get around on, and in Issue 38 it serves as Zim's main assistant while GIR is busy impersonating Dib. In ''Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus'', Minimoose obeys Zim's orders to join in minor criminal mischief that Zim is doing to mock the obese Dib, and seemed happy to do so. Later, it seems that while Zim and GIR took over Membrane Labs, it was in outer space waiting for the moment when the Membracelets would be at 100%, for it to channel a huge amount of cosmic energy into them, powerful enough to move the Earth right into the path of the Irken Armada. In the climatic chase scene between Zim and Dib, the Irken refuses to give his enemy Minimoose, and it's even revealed that it thinks Zim is cool, a sentiment its creator returns. Later on, when Earth is back to its rightful place in the universe, Zim initially blames Minimoose for his plan's failure, as it allowed Professor Membrane to use it to revert things. However, he quickly forgives it when Minimoose use its persuasive abilities, hinting that it is not above manipulating Zim when it benefits it. See Also *Almighty Tallest and Zim's Relationship *Dib and Zim's Relationship *Gaz and Zim's Relationship *Zim and GIR's Relationship *Zim and Tak's Relationship *Zim and Keef's Relationship Category:Character Relationships Category:Zim's Relationships